All messed up
by halospartain
Summary: a normal marine stubles upon an odd place, a very, very odd place. and, thing happen... 'T' rating to be safe oh, and i d'ont own halo: that is Bungee
1. Chapter 1

_**He couldn't see a thing**, but he could hear them growling, moaning, screaming; it was hard to tell who was the victims and who (or what) where the predators. He stood, realizing for the first time that he had been sitting and tried to squint his eyes to see with no prevail. He cold smell death- or more accurately, the stench of rotting flesh, his heart beat faster he was scared. He was just about to run when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he could also see a light out of the corner of his eye. His head whipped around to face his attacker, then…_

**WAKE UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!** Toby's eyes fluttered open just in time to see one of his least favored patrol buddies, Jean-Claude, sitting beside him.

"This is a very important mission! How could you just doze off like that, now sit up strait!"

Toby rolled his eyes

_I swear; sometimes I think him and the sergeant are identical twins!_

yet, despite his thoughts, he complied. Still slightly freaked out by his dream, he decided to go over the mission again in his head to get the nightmare off of his mind. Even if the mission all in all was extremely complex, he remembered that what he had to do was actually quite easy. All he had to do was to get outside of the pelican and, and…

oh damn it! I already forgot!

Toby looked down, inching his sleeve up his arm in order to see the time

_"5:55 PM!! It was only 5:45 last time I checked, witch was right after I got into the pelican! If it took three minutes to lift off, and another five to get to sleep…"_

Toby glared his best death glare at jean-Claude, that to his dismay was ignoring him and harassing other poor soldiers under his command, witch like Toby only managed to get a measly two hours of sleep the night before. Just then, he remembered (to his dismay) that ETA. To the covie base that they where attacking was around three hours. Witch meant that not **only** was he going to be forced to sit beside the most hated guy in the group for **three** miserable hours, but also that since the mission was supposed to last for three hours it's self (not including the three hour ride back home), he would have little (if any) sleep tonight as well. Toby glanced to his right in hope that he would be greeted with a friendlier face then the one to his left, just to be met with the dull, olive green doors of the pelican and sighed.

This was going to be a looooong trip.

**An: hey, this is my first story! So, as no doubt most people would ask in the same situation; no flames and please review! PS: this story has a dull beginning and will get funnier**

**Thankyou!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long time since Toby had been **rudely** woken up by Jean-Claude (ok fine, in reality, he actually was quite thankful that his nightmare was over… but that's another matter entirely). Toby was in the middle of calculating exactly how long it had been since he had last gotten to sleep when he heard the announcement, announcing that they where arriving at the planet with the covie base they where about to attack in around 30 minutes. by the sound of the voice it was hard to tell if the announcer was female or male but, at the moment that did not really matter (even if that was the exact thing that Toby was trying to figure out since he had been to tired to get a glimpse of the pilot when they where boarding). After who knows how long yet another announcement broke his train of thought " **brace yourselves, we are about to enter the atmosphere" **and so, everyone did just that; brace themselves… Well, almost everyone. "a girl, she's **definitely** a girl" at this remark, everyone turned their heads in Toby's direction; "what? The pilot is a girl, isn't she?" By some miracle, just before Jean-Claude, the sergeant, or any other superior could knock his eyes out of their sockets, they heard a scream… It was the pilot.

Now, one thing I must explain is this: when one hears a pilot of any vehicle (especially a flying one, like a pelican) scream it is never a good thing. In fact, in a case like this one, the only worse thing that could happen is that if the pilot stops screaming. Stopping, not because the thing that made her scream has gone away, but because the thing that made her scream, was a sniper who has just shot her in the head. But the good thing is that this is highly improbable. and seeing that this mission was supposed to be a surprise attack, this made it even less probable. Witch makes our crew of this pelican very, very… unlucky. Adding to their crisis, for some reason, the angle that they where flying at made it so that it still felt like someone was driving it for a few seconds after she was dead. This phenomonem, leading to the following events: Toby loosening his restraints to go check on the pilot (he was the only one brave/stupid enough), the amused covies deciding to shoot down the odd, still- hovering ship with rockets, the rockets hitting the hull hard enough to open the door to the pilot's compartment, reveling the now-dead pilot (witch actually turned out to be a guy), and then one last rocket to bring the ship hurtling down… backwards.

The next things that happened to Toby where a blur. The moment the ship went backwards, the momentum caused him to move forewords with such force that he went strait for the pilots compartment. Then, he flew right over the pilot crashing though the window and going a good 30 feet before even starting to commence his decent towards the planet's surface. But, by some sort of miracle, before he could hit the ground and experience a painful death some debris him, his last thoughts before hitting his head on the object being; "well, at least it's not Jean-Claude's fault that ill get hurt" truth be told, the thing that hit him in the first place was jean claude's gun, but that my friend is a secret in between you and me. Right?

**AN: hey readers!** How do you like the second chappy, good? Bade? Horrible? I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!! (The review button is getting lonely, please press it before it kills itself out of depression) thank you!


End file.
